Jealousy and Trust
by iamaperson333
Summary: Arthur loves Alfred with every fiber of his being, but does he feel the same way. Human names used. Rated T for kissing and language. It is a great story so please read. Thank you!


A/N: Hey everyone! I am taking a break from writing my other story "Something's Wrong with America". If you have not read it you should. But so far it is kind of sad. I got the idea for this story from "Are you cheating on me?" by MisakiBotchan. Anyone who hasn't read it should, it is a great fanfiction. Human names used.

* * *

><p>Arthur loves everything about Alfred. His cheerful smile and eyes filled with glee. His well built body. His high self-esteem. How fun he is to be around. Whenever Arthur thought about him he couldn't help but smile. But something was different. Lately Alfred would always say he was hanging out with Kiku andor Francis. Of course this just enraged him. He wanted his boyfriend all to himself. He had never thought of himself as being the jealous type but the fact that Alfred was spending so much time with his two new friends was making him fill like he wanted to cry and kind of hate Kiku a little. He already hated Francis.

All these thoughts were buzzing in Arthur's head as he was waiting for Alfred to show up outside the restaurant. Arthur told him to meet him at this fancy restaurant because he was hoping to finally have Alfred all to himself and try to find out why he was always with his friends instead of him. Of course he didn't tell Alfred why.

Arthur had been waiting for ten minutes in the blistering cold when finally he saw Alfred jogging down the street towards him. This put a smile on his face knowing Alfred didn't forget. He ran up to Arthur, slowing to a stop as he was softly panting, trying to catch his breath.

"You're late!" Arthur spoke a little irritated.

"I know I am so sorry. I was hanging out with Kiku and Francis and we were playing video games and we lost track of time. Sorry sweetie." Alfred said apologetically. Then he leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur's face lit up bright red and a big smile went across his face. "I forgive y….."

But before he could finish Alfred shouted, "Hey Kiku, Heracles! I didn't expect you two to be here."

'God damn it!' Arthur thought to himself. He wanted to be all alone with Alfred but now they had come and ruined everything.

"Hello Alfred, Arthur. Are you two eating here tonight?" Kiku spoke while holding Heracles's hand.

"Yes we are. Would you like to join us?" Alfred said while Arthur was quietly hopping they would decline.

Of course no such luck. "Yes we would. Arigatō." Kiku said with a smile on his face.

They all went inside and sat at a table. After they had all placed their order, Alfred and Kiku started talking about a new video game. Heracles looked like he didn't mind. He actually just liked to watch Kiku talk. He thought it was just too cute. Arthur on the other hand was annoyed. He wanted Alfred all to himself. So when Kiku and Heracles went to the bathroom to do 'what God knows what', Arthur took the chance to try and get Alfred aroused. Arthur started to twirl his finger in Alfred's hair then slowly glided his finger down the younger man's neck.

Arthur lend in close, he could tell Alfred was started to blush, as he whispered into his ear in a very sexual tone. "Someone has been very naughty." Then Arthur licked Alfred's ear. His whole body stiffened up, and Arthur could tell. So he turned Alfred's head toward him, and started kissing him passionately.

Alfred pulled away, "Please not here. Most places are against gays, and I don't want us to get jumped or something." He said a bit embarrassed.

Just in time Kiku and Heracles came back from the bathroom. They sat down at the table. It was obvious that they had been kissing and doing other things in the bathroom. They were both panting slightly, Kiku's hair was roughed up a little, and Heracles's top few buttons, on his shirt, were unbuttoned. Heracles looked down and saw this so he quickly buttoned his shirt up.

Arthur's face was bright red from embarrassment and anger that Alfred turned him down. The food had arrived as Alfred and Kiku were continuing their conversation from earlier. Arthur just ate quietly and didn't speak to anyone.

After everyone finished, they all walked outside. Heracles lightly tugged on Kiku's shirt. "Well we have to go now, see you both later, sayōnara." Kiku said has him and Heracles walked away in the cold dark night.

"Bye." Alfred said as he waved to them. He looked over to Arthur and saw that he was sulking. "What's wrong my little man?" Arthur just looked away from him. "Let me walk you home." Alfred sighed, hoping he could cheer him up.

It was a very quiet walk. They both could see their own breath in the night air because of how cold it was. Arthur would every now and again look up into the sky, filled with tiny stars.

"What are you looking at?" Alfred asked with curiosity. Arthur knew that it would be best to not give him the silent treatment all night but he was still a little mad at him. "The stars are pretty aren't they?" Alfred had now stopped and was looking up at the sky. "Come on!" Alfred said enthusiastically as he grabbed Arthur's hand and started to run to the grassy hill by Arthur's apartment. He then laid down on the grass looking up at the stars. He padded the spot next to him and then put his hands behind his head. Arthur then laid down next to him. "Whenever I look up at the sky I always think how big this universe really is. How small we are in comparison. How we aren't the only ones. There are millions of other plants out there we have not yet discovered." He continued his gaze up at the stars.

Arthur just looked over at Alfred in awe. He never seemed like he has ever thought so hard and deep about anything before.

Alfred turned on his side as he looked over at Arthur. Arthur quickly looked away so it didn't look like he was staring at him. "What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Arthur didn't answer.

So Alfred sat up and started tickling Arthur. He tried his best not to laugh but couldn't help it and was now in a fit of laughter. They were both rolling around on the grass laughing while Alfred was still tickling him. After a few minutes, Alfred was on his hands and knees above Arthur. They were both panting and their faces were a slight red. Alfred and Arthur both sat up as their eyes had caught each other's. Arthur then looked away. Alfred cupped his hands around Arthur's face and turned his head so he was looking at him. "Please tell me." He said with a smile on his face and gleam in his eyes. The moons bright light was shining of his glasses that now laid crooked on his face.

"I…..I just feel like you are always with your friends instead of with me, I feel…..like….you don't love me anymore." He removed Alfred's hands from his face as tears started to come down.

Alfred turned Arthurs head towards him again as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "That is not true and you know that Arthur. I love you very much and I always will. If you want we will spend the whole day together tomorrow."

"I would like that. Maybe we could…." But before he could finish Alfred pushed his lips onto Arthur's. They both were kissing each other sweetly and with care. But eventually they both pulled away so they could breath. Alfred smiled at Arthur and they both laid next to each other on the grass. Arthur put head on Alfred's chest as Alfred put his arms around Arthur. He listened to his heart beat and the sweet sounds of his breathing.

An hour or so later Arthur awoke to a drop of water on his head. He opened his eyes and realized they had fallen asleep outside. He slowly sat up and stretched as another drop of water fell. He looked up and the sky was covered in dark clouds. All of a sudden it started pouring down rain. Alfred sat up very quickly and looked around in confusion, "What the hell?!"

Alfred got up and helped Arthur up on his feet. There was a bright flash a light and then the sound of thunder. "Come follow me!" Arthur shouted. They both were now running down the hill and over to the apartments. Now they were under the safety of the awning above Arthur's door. They both stood there laughing.

"Well I guess I better go home." Alfred said.

"Nonsense, you are staying here tonight. I am not going to let you walk home in this kind of weather."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Arthur said as he got his keys out to open the door. "Come in." He said when he got the door open. Alfred and Arthur walked in the door and Arthur shut it, then locked it behind him.

"So do you have a guest room I can sleep in?"

"No."

"So then should I sleep on the couch?"

"No."

"Then where….."

Arthur cut him off, "I thought you could sleep in bed with me. It is big enough for the both of us. If that is ok with you?" His face started to turn red.

"I would love to." Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur's hand. They both walked down the hall to Arthur's room. There was a big king size bed in the middle of the room. Everything was neat and tidy.

"Oh dear." Arthur said as he realized him and Alfred were soaking wet. "I should go get us a change of clothes. You can take off your clothes and I will get you something to wear." Arthur left the room to his laundry room a little ways down the hall. He grabbed his PJs and started looking for something that would fit Alfred. He final found a T-shirt and sweats that were too big for himself so maybe they would fit him. He grabbed the cloths and headed back for his room. As he entered the room, "Alfred I think these should fit you." He looked up and saw Alfred lying on the bed in only his boxers, his arms loosely laid crossed across his chest, and his eyes were closed. Arthur walked over to Alfred and touched his shoulder. "Alfred?" Alfred then made a soft groan as turned onto his side. One of his arms was now dangling off the bed.

Arthur couldn't help but stare at him. He was so peaceful. Arthur observed him breathing as his chest was going up and down. His hair was still wet and the water was dripping onto his face and the pillow. His body was perfect in every way, from the curves of his face down to his smoothness feet. His arms were not scrawny nor were they super big and muscly. They were just in between. To Arthur, Alfred looked as if he was molded to perfection.

Arthur finally got a hold of himself and got undress so he was only in his boxers. He went on the other side of the bed and crawled next to Alfred. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso. Arthur put his head up against Alfred back and closed his eyes.

The sun shined through the curtains which glared right in Arthur's eyes. He opened them and started to smile as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He turned over to face Alfred but he wasn't there. Arthur shot up and looked around the room to see if he was there. But no one was there, he was alone. He got out of bed, put on his rope, and went into the kitchen. Alfred wasn't there either. Arthur started to panic, but he caught a glimpse of a note that was hanging on the fridge.

He walked over to the note and began to read it aloud. "Hey Arthur, I didn't want to wake you so I decided to write this note. I promised I would do something with Kiku and Francis. So I'm going over to Francis's house and I will be back later. Love, Alfred." This really pissed Arthur off. He ran into his room to get dress and jogged out the front door.

Eventually Arthur was outside of Francis's house. He could hear extremely loud party music playing inside. He knocked and rang the doorbell but no one answered. He decided to just walk in so he opened to door and went towards the obnoxious music. He turned the corner to find Alfred on his hands and knees over Kiku who was lying on the floor under him. Francis was standing by the stereo. All three of them we laughing so hard their faces were turning red. Francis looked up to see Arthur, who was starting tearing up, so he turned the music off. Kiku and Alfred looked up to see who Francis was looking at.

"Arthur!" Alfred quickly got up and so did Kiku, "This is not what it looks like! I swear I….."

"You arse!" Arthur turned and started running out of the house. Alfred started running after him. He grabbed his arm and turned him around. Arthur slapped Alfred on the cheek which made a red mark. "How could you." More tears started to fall down his face. "I thought we had something special! I thought you loved me! I loved you!"

"Please let me explain!"

"WHAT! That you are a lying cheater!" Arthur yelled.

"No, listen to me please!" Alfred's hands were now on Arthur's shoulder. "I was doing this for you! Francis is really good with love and stuff. And me and Kiku aren't. He is just teaching us how to be romantic. I was doing all this for you! I love you Arthur Kirkland and I always will!" Alfred then started to kiss Arthur passionately, embracing the smaller British man in his arms.

Arthur pulled away, "Why were you on top of Kiku?"

"Francis was teaching us how to dance and I kind of suck so I tripped and fell on him."

"Oh well, what other kind of things was he teaching you." Arthur was starting to calm down.

"Well, this is the first time I have ever dated anyone….and….uh….well I am still a virgin and….I wanted our first time to be like magic so he was going to tell me how gay sex works." A deep red started to cover his face from embarrassment.

"Oh well, I can help you. Besides I want it to come from you. Not how that frogs says we should. You don't need some stupid lessons to impress me. I love you the way you are, so don't ever change another thing….."

He was stopped by Alfred who had pressed his lips to Arthur's. Alfred could feel Arthur's mouth smile against his lips.

"Would you like to come to my house and…" Arthur then leaned and whispered into his ear, "We can do some horizontal dancing." Arthur then looked at Alfred to see his reaction.

Alfred just smiled and said, "I didn't know you were so dirty." They were both started chuckle. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder and Arthur wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist as they both started walking to Arthur's apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading. Sorry if it was long. It was meant to be a very short story but I got carried away. Remember I got the idea from "Are you cheating on me?" by MisakiBotchan ( s/7688892/1/ ). Thanks MisakiBotchan! I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
